


[FGO]维也纳式直男打炮

by jokeannnne



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Both of them are as straight as 18th century permits, M/M, Mozart being straight, Salieri being mostly straight, when two (mostly) straight men decide to do it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: 他们打了一炮。这没什么大不了的，真的。直男怎么能不跟直男打炮呢。——莫扎特：“这是你想要的吗，萨列里？”——萨列里：不想说话，Je suis victime de ma victoire





	[FGO]维也纳式直男打炮

《后宫诱逃》大获成功，莫扎特在维也纳初露头角。他刚刚摆脱沉闷的萨尔茨堡，又还没有来得及结婚，正揣着一股风光得意、恣意妄为的劲儿，仿佛坚信自己面前只有一条不断上升的光辉之路，得到什么都要挥霍什么，包括金币、光阴、欢笑和才华——莫扎特将它们源源不断地、一个不拉地全都从手里掷出去。

理所当然的，萨列里看他不惯。一切与莫扎特相关的事物都令他十分看不惯——包括他自己的欲望。人们很难说清自己的仇恨、嫉妒和欲望的界限在哪里，又是怎么黏连到一块儿去的，对于萨列里来说也是一样。对天赋本能的爱慕驱使他陷入越来越深沉的怨恨——对莫扎特、也对自己——又在怨恨中同时渴求着毁灭和占有。事情就这样莫名其妙、却又理所当然地发生了：莫扎特成为了萨列里灵魂中所有不断膨胀之物的主人。

他向上帝祈祷，说出的愿望却互相矛盾。他把无形的刀刃对准莫扎特，有形的刀刃对准自己，以此熬过那些不得安宁的夜晚。欲望每时每刻堆积，他本以为这样的夜晚会永远持续下去，给予他永恒的折磨，直到一次格外嘈杂的宴会改变了这微妙的平衡。夜正浓，酒精使人昏昏欲睡。每一个人都喝多了，萨列里也不例外。维也纳的绅士小姐互在他身边来来去去，时不时交换一个微笑，然后消失在某一扇紧闭的门扉后，隔一会儿又面色绯红地重新出现。莫扎特已经消失好一会儿了，至少一刻钟。一刻钟多六分。萨列里不可避免地展开想象，随即被突如其来的闷乏击中，于是起身向主人告辞。

他拖着昏沉的脚步走向出口，长廊两侧挂满了这个家族的肖像，每一张脸上都被画师以那种空虚而无暇的美丽擦拭过，此时看起来全都一模一样，如同它们旁边一扇又一扇重复的门扉。一切都永无止境的延续，从两旁挤压萨列里，正如他心中的爱欲和怨恨。他加快了步伐——然后差点撞上一扇在他面前猛地甩开的门。

浓郁的香粉味从门缝里涌了出来。萨列里听到一声响亮的巴掌。随即，一位衣着光鲜的贵族小姐像一阵亮粉色的旋风一样刮了出来。那位小姐瞧见了他，矜持地用折扇掩住口鼻，却仍然不忘从扇子后挤出一声嘹亮的冷哼。她昂着头朝舞厅去了，没有甩上门。

萨列里下意识地朝屋内扫了一眼，猝不及防地对上了一双梦中熟悉的眼眸。是莫扎特。他看起来醉极了，面色泛红，领口大开，假发掉了，腰带也已经解了，脖子上甚至还留着好几个唇印。萨列里注意到他的眉骨上有一道淡淡的血痕：那位扇了他一巴掌的女士想必带了戒指。一时间没有人说话，十分尴尬。萨列里用力地吞咽，然后同手同脚地走上前去，想为对方拉上门。

然而莫扎特突然叫了他的名字。就这样，在这里，莫扎特第一次叫了他的名字。

“啊，是你啊。”一头金发的音乐家眯起眼睛冲他笑，语调亲昵而甜腻，让萨列里忍不住怀疑对方是不是嗑了什么不妥当的东西。莫扎特靠在一把向他一样花哨得令人作呕的椅子上，膝盖朝两边大大地张开，同时漫不经心地朝萨列里伸出手：“进来，安东尼奥——来。”

这太荒谬了，令人作呕。萨列里意识到自己必须做点儿什么——想要发出尖锐的嘲笑、或者愤怒的大吼——可他没有。他沉默地走进了莫扎特的陷阱，甚至顺手关上了门。

莫扎特露出胜利的微笑。

他仰起头，露出苍白纤细的脖子，给予凝视者隆重的邀请；他牵起萨列里隐隐发颤的手指，将它们引向自己。萨列里因为肌肤的触碰而颤抖；他的灵魂开始灼烧。

萨列里安东尼奥·萨列里是个天主教徒。安东尼奥·萨列里不喜欢和男人做爱。安东尼奥·萨列里已经结婚了。可是，可是——可是萨列里仍然不由自主地伸出手，去触碰，去描摹，去摘取欲望的果实。火蔓延起来，痛苦伴随着欲望升起，毒蛇在智慧树上盘旋，发出嘶嘶的笑声。

相对之下，莫扎特似乎毫无顾虑，无论从精神还是道德。他如同一架调好的钢琴，理所当然地要求被奏响，任由萨列里像对待女人一样，用嘴唇亲吻他的脖子，或是用手指揉捏他的乳尖。他们当然没有接吻。

种种迹象使得萨列里意识到，对方此刻的一切行为没有任何更深的意义。他之所以这么做，完全是出于一种恣意妄为、又突发奇想式的冲动。无论是谁站在那扇门后，莫扎特都会伸出他的手。

但是没有关系，萨列里照单全收。

荒诞感是最好的麻药，是唯一能将他放逐到泥沼里去的东西，使他下定决心抓住任何一个接近莫扎特的方式，以任何一种方式跨越天才与庸才之间的那道沟壑。他能得到的，他都要取走。他要用欲望把上帝的宠儿从洁白的神坛上扯下来，看他在浑浊的火焰中挣扎，最后啐在他脸上，对他说“哪怕是你，也不能幸免”。

萨列里这么想着，扯掉了莫扎特的衬衣。

莫扎特打了个寒颤，咯咯直笑。他自幼体弱多病，成年之后又耽于享乐，体格自然与魁梧毫不沾边，甚至过于纤瘦，但仍要比女人高大不少，摸起来又硬又平，时不时让萨列里觉得有些古怪，好在尚能忍受（而醉醺醺的莫扎特还要过分得多，他在萨列里的怀里不停地扭来扭去，抱怨说萨列里的胸部不够大也不够软，硌得他肩膀疼）。除却这一点小小的不适，一切都很顺利，一时间房间里只能听见莫扎特软绵绵的、奶猫一样的喘息——直到萨列里把他翻过去、压在墙上。

莫扎特突然睁开眼睛，按住萨列里的手：“放开。”

“你放开。”

“凭什么是你？”

“就凭你不会和男人做。”

“你又没和我做过，怎么知道我会还是不会？”

“那你会吗？”

“……”莫扎特目光闪烁，扭捏了半天：“不就是一个洞吗，男人和女人能有多大的不同？”

“……”

“你什么表情啊，怎么，你难道就能做得很熟练吗？…………唔，哈，好吧，你这个意大利人。”

“嗯哼。”萨列里不置可否，勉为其难地从鼻子里挤出一点儿回应。他从身旁拾起先前那位女士留下的软膏，再一次探入莫扎特的体内，另一只手臂也没闲着，从对方的膝盖下伸了过去，架起莫扎特的一条腿，手掌同时覆住他的性器，抚弄起来。很快，莫扎特就像猫一样拱起身子，发出甜腻的声音，抵在墙壁上的手臂微微发抖。如果一切维持原样，倒也堪称一副美景，可惜莫扎特永远学不会什么时候应该闭嘴。这位天才音乐家在享乐的机会面前毫无羞耻感：他贪得无厌，他颐气指使，他对萨列里说“快点”，“就这样”，说“嗯，真乖”，被进入的时候却又痛得直叫，频频质问：“你到底会不会啊，这明明就是虚假宣传！”

萨列里才没空理他，他独自沉浸于一种巨大而莫名的震撼之中：莫扎特的皮肤上有斑点，大腿上有细纹，小腹上有赘肉——这一具属于天才的身体与其他人类没有什么不同，与他做爱的感觉也与其他人做爱的感觉没有什么不同。摆在萨列里面前的只是一具再普通不过的、凡人的躯壳，如同信徒终于得以揭开神殿的帐幕，却发现其中空无一物。萨列里本应感到失落或者侥幸，可是两种情绪都没有降临——恰恰相反，他感到头晕目眩，仿佛被浸入了某种洪流。

他伏在莫扎特身上，以嘴唇和牙齿一齐研磨对方的颈侧，留下出一道又一道的痕迹，仿佛以此就能从对方的身体中汲取出什么。他甚至想要咬开对方的血管。那里面一定有他渴望的东西。生命、音乐——取之不尽。

“停。”从细碎的呻吟、颤抖的喘息、模糊零散的语句之中，对这一切一无所知的莫扎特突然挤出一句命令：“停下来，萨列里……让我看着你。”

萨列里完全不想理会，可他的身体自然而然地屈从于对方的意愿。莫扎特的话音刚落，他就已经松开了按着对方肩胛的手臂。莫扎特满意地哼哼着，转过身，五指柔柔地抚上萨列里的胸口。下一刻，金发的音乐家突然发力，将他一把推倒在地上，骑了上来。

萨列里猝不及防地仰面倒在地毯上。他叫了出声：先是吃痛的闷哼，然后就变了调。从这个角度，他只能看到对方一起一伏的身体，扭动的腰肢，还有金色的头发——金发像一张细密的网，从天而降，笼罩他。莫扎特骑他，就像骑一匹良驹，一切只是为了追逐自己的愉悦。莫扎特又一次成了他的主人。萨列里绝望地意识到，哪怕在沉溺于欲望的同时，对方仍然是无法被侵蚀的，是永恒美丽的。

这让萨列里感到愤怒。他听见寄居于自己内心的巨兽发出咆哮。他开始挣扎。

莫扎特并没有轻易让他得逞。他横过一只手臂，压住萨列里的锁骨以制服他，同时俯下身子，仔仔细细地将他端详。此刻，那双浅色的眼睛里一点儿醉意也没有了，唯独映出萨列里扭曲的欲望、映出冷冰冰的真相。

“哦，萨列里。”蒙神喜悦的孩子发出叹息一样的声音：“既然你想要，那就来取吧。”

说着，他俯身抱住了萨列里的背脊，把自己翻到对方的身下。因着这动作，萨列里的阴茎在他的体内打了个转，带出一串发颤的喘息。再次开口的时候，莫扎特的已经恢复了那副懒洋洋的、让人牙根发痒的调调，毫不客气地伸腿勾住他的腰：“真是不懂得享乐的家伙，那接下来可就要完全靠你来动了哦。”

萨列里服从了，直到莫扎特的痛呼压过呻吟。

没有意义，这是肤浅的报复。

没有意义，这是毫无道理的迁怒。

没有意义，这是安东尼奥·萨列里不知道如何诉说自己的心。

只要他说“停下”……只要莫扎特说“停下”……萨列里一次又一次地对自己重复。可是莫扎特一次也没有说“停下”。他呼痛，他哑哑地呻吟，他流出眼泪；他甚至像个孩童一样颠三倒四地、一次又一次地叫着萨列里的名字，向诉说自己的痛苦——可是，莫扎特一次也没有叫“停下”。

于是萨列里没有停下。

他的肉体耽于享乐，他的灵魂在髑髅地受难。他射在莫扎特的身体里，仿佛印下一个标记，他的灵魂才终于回归体内，这一切才终于结束。他身下的神之爱子早已不堪折磨；他发出一声极其微弱的啜泣，却仍然是一位君王。萨列里心里清楚，自己什么也没有得到。他就像一个未经世事的小男孩，误入了一场闹剧，得到了一个小丑的角色，却因为得以穿上五彩斑斓的戏服而洋洋得意，自以为得了天大的权柄。

情欲、愤怒和痛苦全都悄悄褪去了，在浅滩上留下一个浑身湿透、筋疲力尽的安东尼奥·萨列里。他沉默地从莫扎特的身上翻了下去，避开对方审视的目光，开始以一种绝无仅有地专注清理身边的狼藉，力求将一切都回归原位。男人之间的欢爱不如女人的繁琐，动作也要更为隐蔽，他甚至连马甲都没有脱。

萨列里能感受到莫扎特的视线，沉甸甸地压在他的背脊上。上帝的宠儿沉默地看了他良久，突然意味深长地问：“这就是想要的吗，萨列里？”

被点到名字的男人沉默着，重新扣上袖扣、把头发拢到耳后、最后戴上领花。他终于有足够的勇气，去看那一具印满痕迹、近乎赤裸，只穿着长袜和皮鞋的身体，以及那双又一次含着笑意的、冷幽幽的眼睛。它们近乎将他灼伤。他只好反问道：“你呢，莫扎特，这是你想要的吗？”

莫扎特不回答。他发出低沉而愉悦的笑声，仿佛某种嘲弄。

END


End file.
